Todo list
+CONVERTED TO HOTS Bots : +Less Hp in early: 10Hp get the possibility of an upgrade for hp. More total upgrade. *Cooldown of 180 seconds on base, no mineral cost. Need a full energy mule who sacrifice herserlf +No cooldown on explosion +Have the choice of spawning a MULE or a Bots. +Mule can repair bots/building Karaks : +100 energy for one eggs for female. +Slow regen when eating or at night/day Urubu: +Spawn no meat when they die.(now spawns meat with 15 energy) +Slow Regen hp of 1 during night *Cooldown of 180 seconds on nest, no mineral cost. Need a full energy male to build a new nest. +Double spawn cost up to 30 Minerals Scantipede: +Slow Regen hp of 1 during night +Reduce cooldown on egg laying to 20 sec.>30 *BUGfixes: When a female with low life make an egg, the hatchling will be low life too. Ursadak: +Reduce the cooldown on the nest. 85 sec -> 40 sec. *Cooldown of 180 seconds on nest, no mineral cost. Need a full energy male to build a new nest +BUXfixes: The female only need one fertilization to give birth for life. Lavacrabs : *Cooldown of 180 seconds on nest, no mineral cost. Need a full energy Crabs to build a new nest *Leave no meat when they die. +Make the crabs move when they are burrowed OR make them no lost health when they are underground. ?Lower the cooldown on egg laying to 30 sec. ?BUGFixes: They always return to the nest, I don’t know If it was intended to be like that. Dogs: +More hp -> 12 +Upgrade who make them eat fish -Make them have an upgrade for more HP. Bengalas: +Upgrade for Damage(3-4-5) *Upgrade for speed +Regen HP when cloack or slow regen during night. +Make an upgrade for more natality (3-4-5-6 by night) *Let them change their night spawning. General Amelioration: -Heroes like ‘’Horde Chief” They will start at level 1 and can level up to level 100, they are saved between different game. It will be like a red line and make the player addicted to the game. They will not be very strong but at level 100 they will count as 10 or 20 member of their races. They can be resurrect with a 600 sec cooldown. Here somes ideas: ->Bots: Engineer /Goliath : Can heal other bots / do Splash dommage ->Karaks: Karaksanosaurus Rex: Tons of damages. -> Urubu : Pterodactyle : Can fly and have aura for more speed/attack speed. No attack. Can be attacked by ground. ->Scantipede: Nydus Worm: Let them move quicly from a great distance, spit attack, can grap enemy. -> Ursadak: Mammouth: Tons of hp. Can charge, etc… ->LavaCrabs : Ultracrabs (Ultralisk): Do Splash dommage, can grow bigger and go berserk. ->Dogs: Werewolf: Bleeding spell, Enrage, Tracking (radar), can morph into human and make building (like a tent or campfire, the human won’t attack him when in human form) ->Bengalas: Weretiger: Very high speed, Tracking(radar), cloack, can morph into human and make building (like a tent or campfire, the human won’t attack him when in human form) Minerals: -All races give no minerals now when killed. -New several ways to get minerals: -Aggressive Neutral Critters, they move on maps, they attack player, etc… There will a miniboss in each clan who give + 5 minerals. -A big bosses on the center of map who appear every 600 seconds who give + 20 minerals. -Camps of human like. They will constructs some building and have weapons, they give + 1 minerals for each of them killed. They are strong. -Natural disaster Event: Tornado, Earthquake, Volcano eruption, Tempest, Disease. Category:Todo